Pillow Forts and Distractions
by iolah
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd deals with the sadness of Jinx leaving them by building a pillow fort. Shortly after Titans Together. Tis' a oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Kyd Wykkyd is Elliot, Gizmo is Mikron, Baron is Mammoth, Seemore is Seymour.  
The only time I will not use real names is if they are out and about and not in normal clothes or if there is someone they think of as a hero about.

* * *

It had been an hour since Jinx had left. One hour, twenty six minutes, and fifteen seconds. Elliot wasn't the only H.I.V.E F.I.V.E member doing the math. He was just the only one in the main room. 

He tried to look for distractions. He went to his favorite warehouse and broke stuff but it hadn't helped. He was out of pot and didn't really feel like it anyway. His own methods of coping weren't useful, he needed something different. He needed a new exciting thing that would devour any other sad thoughts.

Mikron had fixed up their Head Quarters really easily. He then immediatly went to his room to stew over an invention slightly more fervently than usual. He always got into his inventions, but never this much. The small boy was closing himself up. He probably didn't want to think about Jinx leaving. It was probably easier to think about machines. Elliot couldn't really blame him. The teleporter wasn't good at that sort of thing however, so it wouldn't really help him.

Baron was in his room eating. He had come into the kitchen once and had grabbed a truck load of food. Elliot could never imagine anyone eating that much. Baron took it all, swallowed it right then and there, then took more and retreated into his room. Elliot hadn't seen him since. He wondered if eating a lot would help him feel better too but dismissed it swiftly. He had gotten used to the Hives diet, which was basically nothing (with the exception of Baron).

Billy was playing video games with another thirty-seven or so other Billys. When Elliot had passed the room on his way to his one-eyed friend's room he hadn't heard the usual boisterous laughter and jokes. He had gone in briefly, to make sure everything was alright, but Billy had just grinned at him and told him to 'quit bein' such a mother hen.' and that 'if she wanted ta leave it warn't any of their business.' Elliot supposed he was right. He tried thinking like Billy did for about five minutes, it hadn't helped.

Seymour was who Elliot was really worried about. About an hour, forty five minutes, and four seconds ago, just after the Kid Flash incident, he had come home miserable and disappeared into his room after telling the other four boys, who were cleaning up the head quarters, that Jinx was gone. And more importantly that she wasn't coming back. It was true that Seymour had a crush on Jinx but losing her wasn't just lost love. Seymour had also lost his best friend. Now he was in his room alone. Elliot tried to gain access to his room but Seymour had wanted to be alone.

So Elliot made a pillow fort.

Usually pillow forts meant certain fun for the pale boy, today it was different. Today it was the only thing to keep his mind off the hurt.So today the pillow fort felt more like a punishment than anything else.

He took some pillows off the couch and began to gently set them up in slanted positions so they would stand up. He ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket to cover the entrance of the fort. Kind of like a cave. The fort slowly grew in height and length and the pale boy got more and more into it.It surprsied him when a tear tricked down his cheek.

The fort was almost down and Elliot's eyes were already brimming with tears. Finally, when he had placed the top on the fort, he started to flat out cry.

Elliot crawled into the fort and let go.

_Villains shouldn't cry._

_Villains didn't cry._

_What kind of villain was he? _

_Brother Blood always said he wouldn't amount to anything._

_Villains shouldn't cry._

_Villains didn't cry._

Yet cry he did. Slowly and silently tears leaked out of his eyes deep within the safety of the fort where no one could see him being so weak. It was dark inside the fort. He curled up wrapping to pale arms around his legs, tears leaking one by one from his red eyes. He was grateful for the dark. He was grateful no one could see him.

_Why had she left?_

They had never listened to her. That's why she left. She was sad. She wanted better.

_We weren't good enough._

They obviously hadn't been. Why did this hurt so much? His shoulders shuddered once before he calmed down ever so slowly.

They couldn't have done anything to make her stay. At least she was happy. Although her happiness was at the expense of theirs. But he shouldn't be selfish. Elliot was always selfish, it was time for him to think about someone else.

Elliot stayed in the fort for a long time admiring how sturdy the pillows felt even though they were just fabric. The fort was so simple yet stable. He fervently wished life was as simple as a pillow fort. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. But he would be okay, he had to be okay.

_Because villains didn't cry._

Then why was the whole H.I.V.E. crying?

He just didn't understand.


End file.
